Simplemente perfecto
by arizzona-rizzles
Summary: Una historia de como el amor de calli y arizona es tan perfecto que superara la traición, mentiras y mas cosas. El engaño de Arizona trajo a la luz varios secretos que calli había tratado de esconder. Mi punto de vista de cómo hubiera sido cuando se entero, PD: mark no murió.
1. Chapter 1

Hola n.n pues esto se me ocurrió, porque e leído muchos fic's donde calli queda como la víctima, y se que lo es pero que tal si le damos la vuelta y hacemos que las dos tengan el mismo error,

Es lo primero que me atrevo a publicar, no sean tan duras :c

Esto se sitúa en como hubiera sido la pelea después de que calli descubrió lo de arizona :C

-Calli: ¿Comò pudiste hacerme esto Arizona después de todo lo que pasamos? –decía entre lagrimas y desesperación

-Arizona: No fue por ti, te amo calliope entiéndelo pero necesitaba sentirme bien otra vez conmigo misma, necesitaba sentirme sexy , deseada por alguien más que no fueras tu,

-Calli: Sabes cuantos meses pase sin poder tocarte, teniendo que aguantar tus rechazos haciéndome sentir fea, no deseada por mi esposa.

Ariz: no conviertas esto en tuyo tú fuiste la que me traiciono primero, ¡traicionaste mi confianza me cortaste la pierna! ,Calli entiéndelo necesitaba vengarme necesitaba que sintieras como me sentí al perder toda la puta confianza que te tenia! -acto seguido se dejo caer y puso sus manos en su boca-

Calli: con que eso fue! ¿Lo isistes por venganza? –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa irónica. ¡PUES YO TE ENGAÑE ANTES CON MARK! Dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación donde discutían.

Calli salió limpiándose los ojos sabia que ese día no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por sus problemas maritales cuando había mucha gente en el hospital, se sentía traicionada, después de todo lo que vivió con ella, los meses que la apoyo cuando no salía de la cama y ni siquiera quería dirigirle la palabra, cuando ni siquiera quería mirar a Shopía TODO se lo perdono pero más que eso le perdono hacerla sentir como la peor mujer de el mundo, como basura y todo ¿Por qué? ¿ Por salvarle la vida?.  
Pero por otro lado sabia que ella también había cometido un error con mark ,

**Flashback: **

Ya 3 meses después de el fatal accidente 4am calli no podía dormir al escuchar los sollozos de Arizona junto a ella, ella había fingido desde que Arizona volvió a la casa que dormía, pero ¿Comò podría dormir cuando su amada lloraba?, ese día quiso cambiar la historia moviéndose debajo de las sabanas y abrazando a Arizona,

Ari: ¡SUELTAME!

Calli: solo quería que te sintieras bien

Ari: estaría bien ¡SI NO ME UBIERAS CORTADO LA PIERNA!  
cali sintió como eso le dolía en el corazón, que su mujer aun no pudiera superarlo, y entender que ella solo hiso lo mejor,

Calli, iré a casa de mark a ver a Sofía vuelvo en un momento, dijo parándose y al salir por la puerta escucho el sollozo de Arizona diciendo: ¨por mí no regreses¨

Calli salió de el apartamento con su bata, dirigiéndose al apartamento de mark , abrió la puerta, como suponía no tenia llave, para encontrarse con el padre de su hija tomando sentado en el sofá.

Ella se sentó a un lado de él y le quito la botella poniéndola en la mesa acto seguido puso su mano en su rostro, mark tienes que dejar de tomar, como quieres que duerma tranquila sabiendo que estas alcoholizado y mi hija duerme contigo, ella se paro, lo tomo de la mano parándolo y llevándolo Asia donde tenía la cuna de shopia, -sin soltarle la mano le decía, se que te duele haber perdido a lexi, aunque no lo creas, yo también siento que perdí a Arizona pero aquí estoy siendo fuerte para shopia para Arizona y para ti dijo poniéndose frente a frente con el sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que identifica a calli , mark se inclino para besarla, calli quería detenerlo, sabía que tenía que detenerlo, pero su cuerpo simplemente no hacía nada para quitarlo, ese beso se sentía tan bien tan tierno , apasionado , calli no sabía qué hacer , pero mark sabía exactamente qué hacer.

**Fin del flashback. **

**A veces las circunstancias, son mas fuertes que el amor , y los escrúpulos que tienes, a veces solo es cuestión de encontrar la situación perfecta para que el engaño se dé.**


	2. Chapter 2

Se lo que es esperar por una nueva actualización asi que les dejo la 2da parte de una vez C: .

Tengo una idea de cómo seguir el drama, pero depende de la respuesta que tenga, asi que si después de leerlo, quieren una continuación escríbanmelo C: si no este seria el fin, gracias por leer.

Calli se incorporo de nuevo a urgencias y vio que habían desocupado un quirófano para la operación que tenía pendiente, dos rodillas rotas, aunque sabía que sería fácil seria tardado, justo lo que necesitaba para distraerse.

Arizona por su parte se quedo encerrada en aquella habitación llorando de rabia, resentimiento, culpa, todo a la misma vez, no podría creer las últimas palabras que calli le había dicho , tal vez solo fue por el enojo pensó, en ese momento entro mark a la sala y vio a Arizona,

Mark: y calli? La has visto , la necesito.

Arizona no pudo evitar su coraje-¡¿Para que?! ¿Para llevártela a la cama? Acto seguido se fue contra el dándole una tremenda bofetada, ¡Como pudiste liarte con mi esposa!

Mark se tocaba donde segundos antes estuvo la mano de Arizona, robbins tranquilízate, ¿comò lo supiste?, ¿calli te lo dijo,?

Al escuchar eso Arizona se desborono, no podía evitar sentir odio hacia calli después de cortarle la pierna, aun se atreve a ¡acostarse con mark!

Arizona le dio otra bofetada y se sentó en el sillón a llorar con ambas manos en la cara

mark salió de ahí con su mano en la mejilla y se dirigió a buscar a torres pero fue distraído cuando vio a todos reunidos en emergencias ya que habían encontrado el doctor weber todos luchaban por salvarle la vida, las manos de cristiana, Owen, Derek, y los residentes estaban en una sola persona, el vio a bayle destrozada, por no saber cómo se pondría el jefe así que se sentó alado de ella reconfortándola,

8 horas después calli salió de su operación, había más daños de los que ella pensaba, además que se desconcentraba tan fácil al recordar que su vida se desmoronaba, al salir lo único que quería era bañarse y dormir, así que salió del hospital sin llamar la atención de nadie, ni siquiera se cambio los pantalones de el hospital simplemente salió, fue hasta el estacionamiento y condujo hasta su casa, abrió y para su sorpresa Arizona se encontraba dormida en el sillón, trato de no hacer ruido para no despertarla, pero al cerrar la puerta ella se levanto,

Ari:¿ dónde estabas? Porque tardaste tanto, y no me digas que tu operación, porque ambas sabemos que solo duras entre 4-a 6 horas y esta te tomo 8 ¿que asías? ¿te acostabas con mark?

Calli: ahora no Arizona, solo quiero bañarme, y dormir un poco discutiremos esto luego,

Ar: no calliope es ahora, ¿por què me engañaste con mark? –dijo en tono desafiante, con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Ca: Arizona por favor déjame que tu –dijo acercándose más a ella, señalándola,- no estás en condiciones de reclamar nada que acabas de hacer lo mismo , dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, se que lo que yo hice estuvo mal, pero tú me tratabas como basura, no querías ni verme me culpabas de todo, -fue interrumpida por Arizona

Ar: ¿y por eso fuiste a acostarte con mark? ¿Ahora eso fue mi culpa? –dijo irónicamente.

Calli: ¿quisieras callarte y escuchar? , una noche cuando fui a ver a sophia encontré a mark tomado el me beso, le trate de quitar, pero se sentía tan bien sentirse querida de nuevo, además el estaba destrozado por la muerte de lexi, el simplemente necesitaba consuelo , sé que no es la mejor excusa pero, yo lo hice por mi amigo, -dijo tiernamente, pero al instante cambio su tono de voz a uno molesto, mientras tú que , ¿por què lo isistes? ¿Por venganza? ¿Por cortarte la pierna? Decía con rabia mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos,

Arizona tartamudeaba, sabía que si se había comportado como una estúpida pero calli había roto toda la confianza que le tenía al cortarle la pierna,

Ari: si, no bueno cando ella se me insinuaba yo , me hacía sentir bien me hacía sentir deseada de nuevo, y cuando se dio el momento solo quería hacerlo para hacerte sentir el inmenso dolor que me isistes sentir, pero al terminar, me sentía sucia, me sentía vacía, lo único que quería era bañarme, y quitarme ese olor , hay me di cuenta que tu eres lo más importante para mí, que yo te amo, que yo , no puedo vivir sin ti, dijo llorando aun mas dejándose caer en el sillón y poniendo sus manos en su rostro,  
calli se puso a un lado de ella y le acaricio la espalda, mientras se secaba las lagrimas,  
calli: también te amo Arizona.

En el amor , entre mas perdonas, mas tienes derecho a hacer?


End file.
